sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Congratulations! It's great to see another World of Warcraft wiki up with lots of RP material. Good luck with this! I'm convinced these wikis are very powerful tools for RP. Some folks on the Earthen Ring wiki noticed that the format here appeared to be copied over from there. That's flattering, and wiki folks rely on each other for input and assistance, but I know folks would appreciate some note here on this wiki giving credit for the work done there. Thanks! --Tai 13:08, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : I was going to do this myself, since I agree with you Tai. But I couldn't find a place that seemed like it would be appropriate. - Tacocamp 20:18, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I had originally added credit, posted on the main page at the top (Bet it's still in the History.). But after a while I figured any that would see it, had, and I couldn't find a way to make it look pretty. Since Aesthetics matter a lot to me on the Wiki (The reason I, uh, "borrowed" everything from the host site..), I just wiped it. No insult meant to the Earthen Ring community. --Niain. Editting other pages? I tried to gather the info from the main page, but is there a real stance on editing other users pages? I'm not talking about content, but design. Some of the character pages, for example, look like they were designed by people who wanted information up, but were technically impaired and didn't understand the code. Would it be against policy to alter the design (unless it looks like the user made a specific design and wished it that way)? - Tacocamp 20:17, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to edit all the articles here. I'm sure the people who added those pages would appreciate any improvements to them. Angela (talk) 22:56, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :To agree with Angela, I think it'd be fine if you made corrections like you mentioned. It'd probably be best to send the character an in-game mail or whisper, talking about it with them. --User:Niain Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Layout Revision Needed? Oof. With the recent ads that have been placed on Wikia, might need to revise the layout of the wiki a bit. Doubt we can get rid of them. Perhaps there's a way they can be better integrated? (Which may prove difficult, since the banner ads on the top tend to switch between a horizontal bar, and a boxy google ad. :/) Ravine 09:59, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I moved the banner down to separate the image from the add so it looks some better but I don't think there is anything you can do to incorporate them since they are imposed in the site by Wikia. The Super Admin might be able to look around on the Wikia pref to see if there is a way to change what kind of adds you see and where they place them. Ryouchia :Tried looking around for something like that on the Wikia help site, but no luck. It might be related to what sort of template you have for the wiki site, but I don't see anything else related to it. :/ :I'm working on a redesign--or at least, what sort of things should be on the main page. I've noticed that some of the more active realm wikis have some sort of article of the month type of thing that they run. Rather that, I think it'd be a neat idea to pick out a couple articles to feature on the front page. Could probably pick a mixture of things. It could also be shown as a nice example of what people can do with the wiki. :Also: should we stick with this dark color? Ravine 12:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) White on dark grey or black is easiest to read and easier on the eyes, so I would say yes, personally, because we have a lot of long profiles and stories listed. :Also, I can put the featured article on the website, I like that idea a lot. Also maybe a featured media. Over all I think we can organised the information on the main page better. :While I'm thinking about this I'm gonna work on the Sentinels:About page. :Also maybe have a more detailed guide to help people who may not be to sure how to go about making their profile, content wise. There are pieces here and there, but maybe have a how to all in one place. Ryouchia 12:52 12 June 2009 (EST) Okay, I just broke down and added some featured articles because I can't get on WOW ATM. If there is something you don't like about it let me know or just change it. Kinda testing it out now. Ryouchia :Don't worry. It isn't a problem. :) I like the idea of making guides for wiki editing like adding profiles and such, though maybe we can also use the wiki to expand to go beyond that and for RP tips, resources and things like that. :Also, I've been looking through layouts for other wikis--both large ones (like WoWWiki, FFXI, etc) and small (realm wikis like our own) for ideas. While we don't have a whole lot of pages to warrent this, I really did like the idea that both WoWWiki and the FFXI wiki had with their main pages where there were tabs on top that linked to different parts of the wiki. I think having something like that will help to organize the front page of the wiki, and make it look nice. (Having a tab for "About/Introduction", "Community", and "Rules/Regulations + Tips". Maybe a index/reference type of page divided by topics) Tell me what you think. :) Ravine 01:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I agree, I like the tabs idea, though we lack information to put up. We need to get our heads together and figure out what information we can use to filler it. For now, there just isn't enough information to put on each tab. It's a pretty simple code create and maintain. : And I have this idea for a banner that might look better than the one we got with the layout... But I don't want to step on toes or insult anyone by changing it T_T Ryouchia 02:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking of a banner change as well. Or maybe we could just not do a new banner? I guess it really depends on what we figure out in the end. We need to get into one of those java chat room things where you can draw in it. That'll probably help to hammer things out really fast with layout design. ::I have a few ideas for the Community tab. We could probably keep a column that shows upcoming RP events on the server. Maybe keep an up-to-date list of stories that are being written on the realm forums. And maybe a list of links for RP help and resources--although this last one could arguably fall under the Rules + Tips. Ravine 09:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Went ahead and removed the banner from the layout. Was doing some experimenting with the top table. I'm thinking of making the next banner with transparency elements. That'll probably work best with whatever we're going to do. And, the login reminder seemed a bit redundant with the Wikia user bar on the top right, so that's gone now too. ::Also, is there a bit of code out there to remove the TOC on the main page? Ravine 20:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed the TOC thing. ::Also, I am in the final stages of moving and tomorrow we will be moving my computer. Hopefully I will have net when I get there, but IDK anything yet ::As for the banner, yes. I would think transparency would be the best call. With the new top table, I'm gonna flip the side they are on because I'm way too OCD about coding and putting the layout in order. Ryouchia 02:08, 14 June 2009 (UTC)